1. Field
One or more embodiment of the present invention relates to imprinting apparatuses and methods of implementing minute patterns on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to a high integration degree of semiconductor circuits and a high resolution of flat panel display apparatuses, minute conducting wire patterns are used in such electronic devices. In a process of manufacturing a highly integrated semiconductor circuit or a high resolution flat panel display apparatus, a substrate having a minute pattern corresponding to a minute conducting wire pattern is used. The minute pattern may be, for example, a mask by which the minute conducting wire pattern is formed.